Sitting in a Tree
by The Potless Stoner
Summary: "Azula?" The three sharp syllables, accompanied by a duo of thumps, as two young children sprang away from each other and fell from the court yard tree still hung in the air.


.

Boredom, lack of sleep, a cold, what better way to spend the worst day of my life then writing?

On with the show!

Disclaimer: …

"Azula!"

The three sharp syllables, accompanied by a duo of thumps, as two young children sprang away from each other and fell from the court yard tree still hung in the air.

"Mom," Azula whined, rubbing her back where she'd fallen. Golden eyes glared up at the woman who had disrupted her and Ty Lee's pervious activity.

"What where you two doing?" Princess Ursa asked, voice somewhere between amusement and surprised disbelief.

"We were-" Ty Lee began, but Azula's hand covered her mouth, and a warning look silenced the aspiring acrobat.

Azula locked eyes with her mother, "nothing," defiance riddled her voice, daring her mother to reply.

"Ty Lee, why don't you go play with Mai, I need to talk to Azula," Ursa said, smiling at the pink clad girl.

Ty Lee smiled back, "Ok," and before Azula could tell her to stay she had cart wheeled out of the court yard.

Once they were alone, Ursa sat down beside her daughter. The young princess turned away from her, clearly trying to discourage further questioning, but failing, "What were you and Ty Lee doing?"

"Whatever you saw us doing," the young girl snapped over her shoulder.

The reply was more then she'd expected from her daughter, "and why were you two kissing?"

Azula didn't answer.

"Azula?" she asked slightly more authority in her voice.

"It was the only way to shut her up!" Azula finally said, turning back to her mother, an exasperated look on her face. Suddenly she wasn't the defiance that was atypical for Azula, disappeared, being replaced by the mama's girl that only appeared on rare occasions, "we went up the tree to hid from dad, 'cause he wanted me to train, but I wanted to play with Ty Lee," she paused, before looking pleadingly up at her mother, "don't tell dad," she waited until Ursa nodded, amusement in her golden gaze as she listened to her daughter continue the story, "so we were up in the tree…"

_Two children sat, as still as possible, hidden in the cover of leaves. One with brows furrowed over golden eyes, trying to listen for her father, while the other sat trying to keep still and failing miserably._

_ "Be quiet," Azula whispered to the fidgeting acrobat. _

_ Ty Lee nodded, and doubled her efforts, only to fail again. Nervously she twirled her braid around her fingers, causing the leaves nearest her to rustle. Azula grabbed her wrists to stop the action, pinning the to the acrobat's stomach._

_ "Shh," she hissed, as footsteps began to echo down the hallway nearest them._

_ Ty Lee chewed her lip, trying to hold still and be quiet, but the adrenaline pumping through the young girl was too much. Her foot began to twitch and rustle the leaves._

_ Azula shifted carefully, and pinned the acrobat down, stopping the motion, and giving Ty Lee a stern look._

_ "Azula!" it was Ozai's voice. Both girls took in sharp breaths, holding still as possible, until more footsteps faded away. _

_That was, until Ty Lee began giggling the adrenaline and relief making her giddy._

_ The footsteps returned, and in an act of desperation Azula leaned forward, cutting off Ty Lee's laughing, with her own mouth._

_ Bellow them a shadow moved, but they held still bodies and lips pressed together in the princess's effort to keep the acrobat quiet. Ozai stopped just under the tree, but when he found nothing he left again._

_ Azula didn't move until she was sure that he father would not return, and only when she was about to pull away did she fully realize what she'd been doing. She leaned back slowly, wide gray eyes, locked with her own. For a moment they stayed like that. _

_ Ty Lee licked her lips, before speaking, "'Zula! You kissed me!"_

_ "It was the only way to get you to shut up!" she replied, folding her arms over her chest turning her head to try and hid the blush creeping onto her cheeks, but not moving from her place atop the other girl._

_ Ty Lee caught the light reddening of the princess's cheeks, and grinned, "and you want to do it again," she teased._

_ "No I don't!" Azula snapped back, just a second too quickly her cheeks redder then her tunic by now._

_ Ty Lee grin grew at the denial, and she sat up, "yeh-huh!" _

_ "Nu-uh!" the princess glared back._

_ Ty Lee leaned forward and pressed her lips to Azula's. The princess leaned into her in an almost immediate response. The acrobat grinned triumphantly through the kiss._

_ They stayed like that, breaking every now and again for air, until._

_ "Azula!"_

Ursa nodded as Azula finished her story. Azula was watching her waiting for a reaction, before she could speak another voice came through the yard.

"Princess Azula! There you are!" it was one of the servants, she came bustling into the courtyard, and bowed to the two royals, before turning to the young girl, "your father has been looking for you."

Azula grimaced, knowing she'd be in trouble for trying to skip training.

"Tell Prince Ozai that I had something to take care of with the princess and would like to speak with him now," Ursa said, before the servant could take Azula to her father, "Azula, go play with Mai and Ty Lee."

Azula narrowed her eyes at her mother, before running down the hall to find her friends.

After that day, training was postponed when ever Ty Lee was over.


End file.
